An EXTREME Game of Love
by arisachu
Summary: -CS- It's a reunion of friends and what better way to spend quality time with a full-contact game of EXTREME Duck, Duck, Goose? Let the game begin! T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nope not at all, not one bit. I also don't own the concept of the game EXTREME Duck, Duck, Goose. Some friends of mine made the EXTREME rules. It's a blast to play, I would advise everyone to go out and get a big group of people to play.

A/N: EXTREME Duck, Duck, Goose kicks major butt! Anyway, I played last night for the first time with my friends and had a blast. So I thought, wow, what a great setting for a Contestshipping one-shot. So here it is

EDIT: I've gone through and changed all the names so that they are the english equivalents. I figured people would want to read it more, and it will make it less confusing for those who don't know the minor character japanese names. Hope that helps.

* * *

"So everyone already knows the rules, right?"

May was sitting in a large group of friends, all in a circle. To her left was Dawn, and to her right sat Tracey. She was a bit nervous, as she had been told this game could get pretty rough. She coughed a bit and raised her voice slightly.

"Um… I don't know the rules," she said timidly.

Drew laughed, "Of course, dumb as usual, eh May?"

May's face burned twenty shades redder. He didn't have to go that far. She was just asking for the rules, was that a crime? She couldn't believe her luck, Drew was one of the participants, and of course, he just _had_ to be the ringleader of this little group. Dawn hadn't told her that when she invited her.

"Fine, I'll go over it once," he said with a smirk, flipping his hair. "It's simple, really. It's the same concept as Duck, Duck, Goose, except when someone becomes the "goose" everyone can get up and either help or hinder the goose. Tackling, groping, tripping, and sitting on are all acceptable. This is full contact, so I don't know what _you're_ doing here May, but whatever. Just a reminder for everyone, I don't want to be driving anyone to the hospital, so watch what you're doing. Oh, and Zoey, please don't kick anyone in the face this time."

Zoey blushed from her seat next to Dawn, "That was once, I didn't mean to, and Misty is just fine now!"

Everyone laughed, but Drew tried to remain serious for the sake of the example. Admitting defeat, he shrugged and walked to the outside of the circle.

The group was sitting in the widest patch of grass they could find just outside Twinleaf Town. There weren't very many trees around, and they had chosen a time of night when there definitely wouldn't be anybody else around. Drew began his round with Gary, dubbing him a duck. He continued around to Bill, Erika, Suzy, Todd, and then Ritchie, all being "ducks". Finally, as he landed on Casey, she became the first "goose".

May watched as Drew sprinted away from Casey, who immediately jumped, wild smile plastered on her face. Casey was blocked by Harley, who proceeded to capture her into a full-on tackle, but Ash and Brock, who took pity on her, began trying to pull Harley, and now Tracey who had joined in for a leech tackle, away from Casey.

Drew, on the other hand, was being tickle-tackled by Misty, Dawn, and Zoey. Erika, who had been invited by Misty to join the game, wasn't quite sure who she wanted to help, and thus looked nervously from one victim to the other, and Suzy, who was more pacifistic than the rest of the group, wasn't even sure she wanted to stand up. Paul, however, had taken to rescuing Drew from the female brigade of harassers.

May sat where she was. She looked over at Bill, who knew based on his physical strength that he should sit this one out. They shared a knowing grin at each other with a nod signaling that next time they would go join the battle.

She wasn't sure when it happened, or what had happened exactly, but the next thing she knew, everyone was sitting back down. Somehow, she presumed, Drew was able to break out of his blanket of women and had made it safely back to Casey's previously occupied spot. She had to admit, she was pretty jealous of Misty, Dawn, and Zoey. Not that she felt anything for Drew. That would just be preposterous.

Casey was feeling pretty good, despite the fact that she had been taken down easily by two of the stronger participants. She picked her starting point, this time beginning at Ash, her first "duck", and then ending three people later on Zoey as a "goose". Casey sprinted away, doing her best to avoid some of the stronger boys, but Paul was her first successful barricade. She tried to go around him, but he scooped her up by her waist and held her off the ground.

Zoey, however, was unable to go and tag her prey, as she was currently being held down by the full body of Dawn. She had gotten up, only to be dragged down by the ankle by May, who had now decided it was her turn to get into the fray. Then, as Zoey was thinking about standing back up again, Dawn had flung herself down upon the poor redhead. Currently, Dawn was tickling Zoey, while taking secretive nips at her ear.

"Daaaaawn," she whined. "Get off of me!"

Dawn stuck her tongue out, "Nope, no matter how much you struggle, I've got you pinned."

May had taken to holding down Zoey's legs in case she tried to kick her way free, and Ash had joined in by holding Zoey's hands down.

Gary had gone to try and help Casey, who was putting up one hell of a fight, flailing her legs every which way and attempting to wriggle free of Paul's grasp. However, as soon as he was within reach of Casey, Misty slammed into him for a running tackle, and Brock and Max went to assist Paul in his hold of Casey.

By this time, Tracey had made it over and was trying to pry everyone off of Zoey, starting with Ash. Harley had opted to help a fellow coordinator, and so he too began to pry May from Zoey's ankles. Bill went for the weaker of the groups, and so he pulled on Harley, who was pulling on May, who was pulling on Zoey. Bill's attempts went unheeded, though, as Harley managed to unhinge May from her victim, and now the three were in a wrestling tackle match as Zoey finally struggled free from Dawn's body hold.

Erika and Suzy had both run separate ways, Suzy to try and pry Brock and Max from Casey, and Erika to go help poor May, who was now in a strangle-hold by Harley. Todd made his way over to Zoey, whose hands were still being held captive by Ash. As soon as Zoey had freed herself from Dawn, Tracey tackled Dawn onto her back and held her down to keep her from Zoey. Todd snuck up behind Ash and jumped onto his back, surprising him into letting of Zoey, who took off like lightning after Casey. She was blocked again as Ritchie dive tackled at her, managing to snag her ankle, pulling her down onto her stomach. She kicked and hit him square in the nose.

"Zoey!" he shouted, letting go of her ankle to hold his now bleeding nose.

"Oh, shit, sorry, Ritchie!" she shouted, turning back to examine her damage.

He waved her off, "It's fine. It's just a little bleeding."

Drew, from his position of half-glomping Misty in order to free Gary, shouted over to Zoey, "Didn't I tell you to stop that, Zoey!"

Zoey blushed in embarrassment. She felt pretty bad about injuring Ritchie, but he insisted he was fine. So she took off once more and finally caught up to the group smothering Casey, who was trying to kick furiously from inside the Paul, Max, Brock huddle. She, along with Suzy, pried at Max first, as he was the smallest of the trio, and managed to fling him away from the two. Zoey snaked into the group and grabbed Casey's ankle.

"I got her!" she shouted triumphantly.

She was kicked then in the side of the head.

Zoey screeched and fell back onto the ground. She clapped her hands to her temple, rolling onto her opposite side. Dawn, freeing herself from Tracey, who had loosened his grip from her as a result of the scream, ran to her friend, holding her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, considerably concerned.

Zoey was silent for a time, but then began giggling furiously. Dawn sighed and lightened her hold.

"That was amazing!"

The night went on, most of the players taking out various light injuries. Casey served three terms as "it", finally gaining some pity from the other players, thus making Harley the new "it". Harley claimed Ash as the "goose", who then proceeded to lose and proclaimed Dawn as "it".

Dawn giggled, as she had just come out from the biggest girl pile in the history of girl piles, even Suzy and Erika participated in this one. She began at Misty, and made three full rounds of "duck", much to the annoyance of the rest of the group and finally tapped May on the head screaming as loud as she could, "GOOSE!"

Immediately Dawn took off running, trying to break past the manly barricade of Brock, Harley, Gary, and Ash. May, however, got up to chase, but felt a hand grip her arm and pull her to stop. She turned around to find Drew grinning back at her.

"Drew!" she shouted, trying to break free.

As she flailed, he grabbed her waist, causing her fall backwards onto her butt. He swiftly lowered himself, intending to sit on her legs, but instead, Tracey, in his vain attempt to free May, accidentally knocked Drew straight down on top of her.

The rest of May's world went blank. All she could see was Drew's face, inches from hers, breathing down on top of her. He blinked, clearly shocked by the way things had turned out, and didn't move from his position. May's heartbeat was rapidly increasing, and she wasn't quite sure what to do. She wanted to speak, to tell him to not be so close to her like that, but words wouldn't come out. At the same time, she wanted him so badly to kiss her that she couldn't even think properly anymore.

As if to read her mind, he began to lower his face even closer, but as soon as they were almost touching, he drew back and shook his head.

"What was that about, May?" he asked, smirking.

"What was what about?" she asked defensively. She was certain at some point her eyes closed, truly expecting him to kiss her.

He laughed at her, "You think I was going to kiss you? Kiss _you_?"

She tried to push him away, failing miserably, "I was not. Why would I want you to kiss me? You're so infuriating!"

He laughed, forgetting that they were even in the middle of a game, and failing to notice that Dawn had already claimed May's seat and that everyone else was taking their seats in the circle once more.

"Why?" he asked, holding her down. "I think it's because you're into me."

She laughed maliciously at him, "Oh, please. I would never ever in a million years ever be interested in –"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. Every bit of her brain told her to push him away, to turn her head, to do anything to prevent him from furthering this interaction. Just as she was about to make any sort of move, he broke away. May was completely breathless. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then, to the complete surprise of May, he laughed.

"I was right, you are into me," he said, sporting his usual arrogant attitude.

She huffed, grunting at him, "Am not, and what was that you just did. _You_ kissed _me_."

He shrugged above her, "That means nothing. But you clearly showed you were into it, and me."

She was on the verge of tears. Drew was right, she did have feelings for him. But how could he kiss her and then laugh at her when she was assuming he was serious? She couldn't believe him.

She could hear everyone calling them from the circle. It was her turn to be "it", but she wasn't sure she could even stand at this point. She just wanted to get away from Drew's hold.

She was pretty sure she was crying now, but she couldn't feel it. She was so embarrassed that she took the bait, and that he had toyed with her feelings like that. That he had stolen her first kiss in his stupid attempt to make fun of her further.

She knew she was crying when he quickly stumbled off of her, looking incredibly awkward. He held his hand out of her to help her up, but she didn't take it. She didn't want to look at his face. She rolled onto her side away from the group and pushed herself from the ground. Drew grabbed her arm and helped her up.

She pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "But I just can't resist stealing a kiss from someone as beautiful as you in such a compromising position."

Her heart skipped a beat. She turned to face him.

"What?"

He smirked, "You heard me. Or do I need to explain further? You always were a bit slow."

She wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, she was a bit annoyed that he had again decided to insult her, even when confessing his feelings. But thinking about it, she figured that's probably why she liked him. She gave a half-smile.

"Fine, then," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Apparently you need another example."

Before she even knew what was happening, he pulled her in for another kiss. She closed her eyes and her hands lightly gripped the sides of his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to move closer in against his body. She kissed back, firmly and intensely, pushing against his lips for entry. He gladly obliged.

They could hear the rest of group loudly gagging from their seats.

"Get a room!" Zoey shouted, giggling.

Dawn nudged her, giggling as well. Everyone was watching them kiss, a bit put out that their "it" girl was now currently occupied in another activity that didn't include saying "duck" or "goose". Dawn got up, sighing.

"Fine," she said in mock exasperation. "I'll go again."

May pulled away from Drew, a dreamy look on her face, "Oh, no you don't. It's my turn!"

Dawn sat back down, hands put up in the air in defense, "Fine, fine, but try not to get _distracted_ during your chase."

May rolled her eyes, "Speak for yourself."

Dawn blushed. Clearly what she had mistaken for sneakiness was nothing of the sort. She sat back down next to Zoey, placing her hand on top of her secret girlfriend's.

May and Drew made their way back to the circle, fingers still intertwined. Drew sat down next to Dawn, giving her a questioning look. She shook her head indicating that they would not be talking about it. May stood behind Ash where she began her reign as "it". One thing she knew for sure was that a certain someone _wasn't_ going to be "goose".

* * *

A/N: geez, that was long. Oh well, I think it was at least mildly entertaining. :P Well, it was EXTREME Duck, Duck, Goose, so clearly at least something should have gone right. Well, you know what to do now. Review! Please.

-Arisachu-


End file.
